1. Field of Invention
Aspects described herein relate generally to a method and apparatus for reducing attenuation of light within an optical fiber cable assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Modern life is full of devices that process information in digital form. Computers share digital information over the Internet or other computer networks. Information, such as radio and television signals, that in the past was communicated as analog signals is now frequently digitized and communicated over networks. For example, many homes have a high speed digital connection to a cable company or other service provider.
The increased use of digital information has created a need for reliable interconnection systems that can connect devices and networks that generate or consume digital information. One form of interconnection system employs optical fiber for transmission of digital information. Large amounts of information can be encoded as a light signal, which can then be transmitted over a relatively long distance. Often, optical fibers are used to provide links between electronic devices that are separated by a relatively large distance.
There are two primary ways that an optical fiber loses light between the source and the detector, one being insertion loss which occurs at mating points and the other being attenuation for light loss at non-mating points. Macro-bending occurs when light is lost out of the optical fiber due to sharp bending of the fiber.